Donkey Kong vs Applejack
One Day Donkey Kong was sitting next to his banana hoard. He grinned as he was about to eat a bannana. Suddenly a force hurled the bananas away. The person who did this was a Pony. Her name was applejack. "Your bananas give my apples a run for their money it's best you get rid of them sugar cube." Those Words They pissed Donkey Kong off. The Kong beat his chest This battle is about to explode fight! Applejack bucked Donkey Kong in the chest sucessfully getting a blow in. Suddenly She felt her two holves getting grabbed and was tossed in the air. When she landed she was met with a headbutt to the chest sending her flying back. Suddenly She couldn't react fast enough when a force was coming her way Bam! It was fist. Donkey Kong's fist.Applejack was given a black eye. Apple jack pulled out a lasso ready to whip him like a donkey. Whip! Donkey Kong was given a scar across his back. Apple Jack started to spin her lasso around. And flung it. Donkey kong was tied up. 50 Donkey Kong grabbed the rope and pulled it toward him pulling applejack. When Apple Jack came close to him. Donkey kong punched the pony so hard he believed she was going to turn into dog food. In the process he burst out of the lasso. Donkey Kong grabbed his barrel and threw it at applejack. Cranky Kong will be proud. Applejack bucked the Ape right in his banana and coconuts. Enraged Donkey Kong Pulled out his coconut shooter. He fired it in spurts and when they hit applejack they hurt. Donkey Kong than grabbed a fire barrel and flung it at Applejack. 40 This wasn't a normal barrel however because Applejack was set on fire. Applejack grabbed her lasso. Whip!Whip!Whip! Donkey kong howled in pain. It was unbearable. Applejack than pulled a cart of apples out of her behind and flung them at Donkey Kong. Donkey Kong was mad he rapidly punched the pony. Each fist causing explosions due to ingniting the hydrogen in the air and blood to spurt out. Applejack needed an idea. She being the smarter of the 2 fighters bucked Donkey Kong in the face. Donkey Kong was ready to take down this pony good old classic style. Donkey Kong grabbed a tnt barrell and flung it at Applejack. When it hit her it of course exploded. 30 Applejack was pretty pissed off. An aura began to form around her as she began to look more girly and hard sparkles around her. This was her Rainbow power form. She bucked Donkey Kong right in his bananas. This time it was more stronger. Donkey Kong screamed. Donkey Kong pulled out a orange grenade and threw it. Boom! While this didn't reduce AppleJack into bloody chunks of horse meat this bought Donkey Kong enough time.Donkey kong found a barrel with his face on it lying around. He jumped on it. Sparkles appeared around him as if he had rainbow power too. It was his strong kong form. AppleJack kicked Strong Donkey Kong in the face it doing no affect. Strong Donkey Kong rapidly punched applejack. AppleJack was met with a head butt with Strong Donkey Kong's body hair. 20 Strong Kong reared back his fists and.... Bam! He slammed AppleJack to the ground. Strong Kong reared his two fists backs. They surged with electricity "'Banana Slamma!" Banana Slamma indeed. Poor Applejack was pounded by the blow. Strong Kong clapped his hands creating a shock wave. Suddenly Strong Kong wore off. Applejack wasn't so happy about being Banana Slammaed. Applejack bucked Donkey Kong so hard he felt his bones rattle with vibration as if he was an apple tree. Apple Jack ran at Donkey Kong ready to make him join his endargered species(poor other gorillas right?.) Thinking quick Donkey kong pulled out a Orange Grenade. Applejack neared him right as he did. 10 only to be met with a Orange Grenade to the face. AppleJack ignored the orange grenade and was so determined she didn't notice it to know it was an Orange Grenade rather than a projectile until...... Boom! Applejack was blown into a bloody mess by the orange grenade exploding her rainbow power literally blown out of her. She was injured. She needed her friend's help. Suddenly She heard a voice behind her. "Banana Slamma!" Applejack was hit in the back of the head with a punch knocking her to the ground. She looked and saw Dk above her. DK pulled out his coconut gun. He fired it in spurts and when they hit applejack they hurt. 5 Donkey Kong grabbed a TNT barrel and tossed it at AppleJack. Boooooooom! The TNT barrel exploded and so did Applejack. Applejack's lower half was blown up. Her lower legs,kidneys,liver,digestive system,instesteins,chunks of flesh and blood flew everywhere. Applejack's screams echoched thoughout the sky. When Applejack's upper half hit the ground she was bleeding everywhere. She couldn't defend her self or fight since she lost her back hooves. Donkey Kong charged up a punch. This was his moon punch. "Banana Slamma." Donkey Kong threw the punch. Applejack couldn't take the force and was killed instantly. Her head burst from the blow.Skull,blood,and brain flew across the terrain. She slumped the ground lifeless. K.O.! Donkey Kong beat his chest in victory he didn't care he committed overkill as long as She learned her lesson for screwing with his banana hoard.He began to approach his prize. Unfortunately most of Kong's banana hoard was destroyed from the TNT barrels,Orange Grenade and that moon punch. Meanwhile A red Echidna was watching this. It had been a day since Knuckles was revived from his demise using the super emeralds. He had remember fighting the pony too. See here *Knuckles vs Applejack Knuckles was happy to see his mlp counterpart get killed by Donkey Kong. Because Knuckles knew one thing Applejack didn't. Not to mess with Kong's banana hoard. This Melee's winner is Donkey Kong! Category:Hyper Anon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees